Burn
by Siren-or-Nightengale
Summary: With the Cullen family facing new enimies and foes, they make an unlikely alliance with a firey youg girl and her gang of misfits.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.. Title: Burn

Chapter: 1

She knew that eventually she would have to leave this place. Just like every other time she had to pack up and leave. Lynn knew she had to try and make it work this time. She was tired of moving and disappointing her best friend Ann. She never wanted to see that look on Ann's face, the one where her smile fell from her face and shattered on the floor below.

Thinking of Ann made Lynn smile. One of the few people she could trust. Lynn silently thanked God for sending her Ann as she walked down the hallway of the school. Now she prayed that He would get her through this day without any accidents. Walking up to her locker she pulled out one of her earphones and began placing books in her locker. Trying to tune out the chatter around her she heard everyone talking about new kids that were coming to the school.

"I hear they are weird…" one young boy said to his gang of friends. "Their all pale and shit." Then he jumped up remembering something else. "And there is two that are freakishly huge." Him and his friends walked away discussing the new kids and telling wild stories. Lynn shook her head and smiled ruefully.

"Looks like I won't be the only freak around here." She jumped when she heard Ann beside her.

"I could've told you that a long time ago." Lynn held a hand over her heart and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" Lynn fussed. Ann just rolled her eyes right back at her.

"I can't help it if you are almost deaf and can't hear an elephant sneaking up on you. Now lets get to class before you make both of us late." Lynn smiled and grabbed her bag and walked with Ann to her class and then rushed off to her own. Walking into her classroom, she found that nothing had changed much, except the two new girls sitting in front of her. ~So, these are the new kids. ~ Lynn took her seat behind them, looking at the floor and turning her music down but not bothering to take the earphones off. Teachers here didn't care much as long as she got her work done. Kids here thought it gave them the license to talk about her behind her back.

"Look at Looney Lynn." One of the girls pointed out. "You would think she figured it out that the grunge look went out seasons ago. My sister dressed like that when she was younger. Ugh." She heard this comment so many times and still didn't care. Lynn slouched in my desk and began copying the notes off the board as usual. Despite what Ann said she had really good hearing and as much as she tried to ignore the attacks against her, every word still cut.

Turing up her music and going back to looking at her notebook she happened to notice out of the corner of her eye, one of the new girls was tapping her foot and not only that but it was to the beat of the song that was playing on her earphones. Her music wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear; at least she thought it wasn't and she was sure that no one in this school ever listened to Boston. An old 70's band that she picked up from a sweet old man named Richard. He had a lot to do with her taste in music.

~ If you're going to listen to music, fill your brain with at least some good stuff, girl. ~

Lynn watched the smaller of the two girls touch the other one and the tall one whispered back to an unspoken question. Lynn tried not to focus on them but keep inside herself.

~That's how you open yourself up to hurt, Lynn! ~ She fussed at herself.

Before she knew the class bell had rung and she started gathering her things waiting for everyone to leave first. That way she didn't bump into anyone. As she got up that hope was dashed when she ran into one of the new girls. Books flying everywhere and Lynn landed right on her butt.

~Great. ~ She mumbled sorry and didn't even notice the shock on the new kids face.

"Bella, She is hotter than my Jacob." Lynn looked up to see the one called Bella roll her eyes. The other one bent down to help Lynn pick up her stuff. "I am really sorry. You ok?" Lynn muttered yes and tried to finish so she could run out of there. The new girl stuck her hand out and refused to be put off.

"My name is Renesmee. You can call me Nessie if you want and this is Bella." Lynn stared in shock. Surely someone told her that talking to the school freak didn't bode well.

"L . . . Lynn. My name is Lynn." Renesmee smiled.

"Well I hope to see you around Lynn." Lynn only stared in confusion. This hardly every happened. Only time people acknowledge her was to tear her down and make fun of her.

"Yeah. Sure." Lynn rushed out of class and hurried to lunch hoping that no one bumped into her again. She didn't want anyone finding out why they really should fear her. There were already rumors and some of them were too close to the truth.

Renesmee and Bella stood watching Lynn leave the room. Alice had told them about running into someone today. They should've figured it was literal. What she didn't say was that Lynn was going to be hot to the touch.

"Let's go find Alice and tell her what happened, sweetie." Bella ushered her daughter out of the room and went straight toward the lunchroom searching for husband. It didn't take her long to search him out. She smiled walking over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"We have news for Alice. Where is she?" Bella leaned over to whisper in his ear. Edward just nodded his head towards the door and Bella saw Jasper and Alice walking in together. Alice danced over to the table not caring about the eyes watching her every move.

"So?" Alice pushed. Bella just laughed and nodded towards Nessie.

"Aunt Alice, she is so scared. She nearly freaked when I asked her for her name and then when she ran into me I could feel heat coming right through her clothes. What does that mean? I don't know anyone hot but my Jacob and she beat him by a mile!" Nessie jumped up and down in front of Alice. Alice just laughed and put her arms around Nessie. Facing the table of her siblings she spoke in a low voice.

"I don't know much. However I do know this, Lynn is going to get to know us quite well." Edward shook his head and Alice countered.

"Edward, with what we are going to face soon, we're gonna need all the help we can get. I have a feeling Lynn and a few of her friends are just what the doctor ordered." Alice finished with a smile on her face.

Thanks. Review please:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Title: Burn

Chapter: 2

"Enter." The young man was hesitant to follow this order, even though he knew it would mean a lot more than just the loss of his job. Slowly pushing open the door, He entered and pushed the door closed quietly and waited.

"Tell me what you know." His boss questioned.

"Ms. Knight, we lost them." He could hear her sigh softly and knew that she was mad.

"Marcus, I do not pay you to tell me that you lost my things. I pay you to find them. NOW GO FIND THEM!" She yelled as he began exiting the office. Ms. Knight sat down at her desk and pulled open the file that had been sitting on her desk. The first thing she pulled out was a picture of Lynn. Staring at it, she felt herself grow with excitement thinking of how she could use Lynn.

"You, little thing, are going to come in handy." She smiled rubbing the picture.

Ann had been watching the new kids all day, especially the copper haired one. She knew a mind reader when she saw one. She felt him poking around in her head earlier and she almost lost her cover by just responding back to him. She laughed thinking about how he would've reacted to that type of knowledge. Searching for Lynn's thoughts, Ann sighed when she found her quiet and alone, but some of the thoughts running through her mind were a bit troubling to Ann. The last thing this school needed was a stressed out or angry Lynn.

"Where are you Lynn?" Ann spoke into Lynn's mind.

~In the Library, why? ~

"I want to talk to you about what happened this morning in your class."

She could hear Lynn's thoughts start to rise to panic and didn't hesitate to reassure her. "Lynn. Stop. Breathe." Pause. "Did you breathe? OK. Nothing is wrong. You aren't in trouble. I just think we need to talk because I've noticed a few things. Ok? That's ok hun. Don't move I'll come to you."

Ann got up from her seat in the lunchroom and began packing up her books. She looked over at the back of the lunchroom and found the Cullen kids talking quietly with each other. There was something going on and Ann planned on finding out real soon.

Walking into the library, Ann found Lynn at her usual spot. Up against the far wall facing the door. Lynn had told her long ago, more than once that it made her nervous not to see who was coming and going. Ann stood at the door to observe for a moment.

~Really wish they wouldn't call my Looney Lynn. I'm not crazy…. Am I? Jesus, I am so tired of everything. It hurts so much. Don't know how much more I can take. ~

Ann didn't wait around to hear more. Walking up to Lynn and grabbing her attention, she motioned for her to stand up. Lynn pulled off her headphones and looked up with a tired expression.

"Do I have to?" Ann only nodded. Lynn stood and walked around the table standing in front of Ann. Ann wrapped her arms tightly around Lynn and pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled when she felt Lynn's smile against her shoulder and heard her sigh in relief.

~Wish I could stay here forever. ~ Ann only laughed which in turn made Lynn smile more.

"We wouldn't get much done if I spent all my time hugging you." Ann pulled back but kept a hand on Lynn's shoulder. Lynn only shrugged and sat back down at the table.

"Yeah, but it would keep me happy at least." She smiled, glad that Ann showed up when she did. "So let's talk. Should we take this conversation outside?" Ann nodded.

Walking along the sidewalk outside of the school gave them a chance to talk openly without having to worry about anyone overhearing.

"I think the Cullens are more than just really pale kids." Ann stated without preamble. Lynn only stared not knowing what to say in response.

"Edward is a mind reader." Lynn smiled.

"Just like you Ann." Ann nodded and continued.

"Somewhat like me, he can only read minds. He can't place his thoughts in other people's minds. I'm pretty sure Alice can see the future and I think the blond guy can influence emotions." Lynn thought for a moment. That was only three. There were five more.

"You still have five more." Ann nodded again smiling because she knew her best friend was smart. She also hoped others would realize it before it was too late. "Renesmee seems harmless." Even still, Lynn knew looks could be deceiving.

"I am thinking that Renesmee has the other half of my talent, just only done with pictures. I know it's horrible but I did some listening today and I am not so sure they are just here by coincidence." Lynn knew what Ann was talking about.

The reason why the Cullens could be here could be because of the Evil she had been running from for years. She had managed to go a year without thinking about the retched woman but she never really thought that she wouldn't catch up.

"I am truly sorry Lynn but we have to fight her off. We can't keep running from her. If she gets you then she gets all of us." Lynn stopped cold at the thought, the few friends that she had at the mercy of that evil thing.

Lynn's hands clenched and the heat began to build. Ann tried to repeatedly catch Lynn's attention but it wasn't until she touched her face and then flinched back, did Lynn realize what she was doing. She let the tears come when she saw that she hurt Ann.

"Ann, I'm sorry." Ann reached to pull her into a hug but Lynn only backed away. "Not now. Give me time Ann. I am so sorry." Ann could only watch as Lynn ran off towards the house. So many times she tried to understand but it was hard to watch someone you love, tear themselves down more so than the people around them. Walking back into the school she thought about the other person who she realized had more talent than she let on. Bella was the only one Ann couldn't read.

~ Wonder if Edward has the same problem? ~


End file.
